Hypothetical Pirates of the Caribbean
by Caitlin-and-Emily
Summary: It's finally back up... with corrections. An extreemly random parody of the movie. Really and truly has no plot. Don't assume we know what we're talking about. ENJOY! ...and review!


Note: Here's the deal, this story was posted, then taken down by fanfiction, and now we've put it back up...with some changes of course. So, yeah. Oh, there are a lot of disclaimers bear with us.

Disclaimer #1: We don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney and some other people own it... not us.

Disclaimer #2: Harry Potter shows up randomly in this parody, and we don't own any of that eather. JK Rowling and Warner Bros. does.

Disclaimer #3: For one tiny mention of something from Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkin owns all that.

Alas! STORY TIME! Enjoy.

* * *

Hypothetical Pirates of the Caribbean

-Fog-

-Girl-

-Boat-

-Lalala, Pirate's Life for me-

GASP!

Hey look, it's the guy that wants to marry her. And look, she's 8.

Biggs: -mumble, mumble, drink-

Hey, it's Moody from Harry Potter.

Norrington: I HATE PIRATES! They're just so icky and it just like, ew!

Caitlin: Little drowning boy, boy hopping through the forest.

Little Elizabeth: There's a boy in the WATER!

Caitlin: Whoops! Little drowning boy, boy hopping through the…water…

Hey! It's the giant burning boat that absolutely nobody saw until they were like 4 feet away from it.

PIRATES!

Governor Swan: There's no proof of that! It was probably an accident! I mean people completely destroy entire ships and set them on fire all the time! Where have you been? There's no pirates! Pirates are so 5 minutes ago.

And hey, daughter, even though you're only 8 years old, why don't you go take care of the boy. You know, just in case he turns out to have a secret pirate medallion that may or may not cause you to be kidnapped by some legendary evil pirate dude at some point in time. And, hey, he could turn out to be pretty hot too. Hypothetically speaking, of course.

Little Elizabeth: Okay!

Little William: -is the worst actor in this entire movie-

Little Elizabeth: -steals pirate medallion-

Norrington: Did you learn anything?

Little Elizabeth: His name's William Turner -nervously glances around- that's all I found out

LIES!

Lying and stealing and cheating, you're going to be a gambler when you grow up.

Little Elizabeth: -is the only person to see the evil pirate ship of doom-

Little Elizabeth: -is SEX-IFIED-

Elizabeth: I think I'll play with this evil pirate medallion I stole from Will like a million years ago.

Door: -is knocked on-

Elizabeth: Ohmigosh! Nobody can see the evil pirate medallion or the plot will be ruined! -gets a completely brilliant plan- I know! I'll hide the shiny gold thingy in my cleavage; nobody ever looks there!

Caitlin: Did you know they painted her cleavage on?

Dad/Governor: Daughter! I have brought you a present.

Elizabeth: Oh my good golly gosh! What ever could it be?

Dad/Governor: Oh just a little something to constrict your lungs and hopefully make you pass out over the ledge of a cliff so you'll have to be saved by some really hot pirate guy and that evil pirate medallion in your cleavage will call all the undead pirates to our humble little city. And maybe it'll get Norrington to propose to you… Possibly.

Elizabeth: Sounds fabulous!

Dad/Governor's Wig: -turns grey-

Caitlin:WILL! O-M-G! He's so pretty!

Will: -breaks things-

Sword: -is shiny-

Kelsey: Ohhhh, shiny!

Will: -is a nerd-

Caitlin: A very, hot, sexy nerd.

Haha, he's unloved.

Elizabeth: -sees Will-

Will: -sees Elizabeth-

Sexual Tension Theme Song: -commences-

Caitlin: Hot sexy pirate man is coming!

Kelsey: WAIT! Pause the movie! We cannot have Jack coming until I am ready!

Caitlin: -slowly pauses the movie-

Elizabeth: -is bitter for one reason or another-

JACK IS AWESOME!

Wind: -blows-

Boat: -is sinking-

Pirates: -are dead-

Jack: -is pretty-

Boat: -dies-

Frockling, happy music of joy is playing.

Red people: -are marching-

Elizabeth: -can't breathe-

On some dock…somewhere

Jack: -is drunk-

Guard folks: -argue about the Black Pearl-

Fat Guard: Is not!

Skinny Guard: Is too!

Fat Guard: Is not!

Skinny Guard: Is too!

Jack: -leaves-

Guards: Stay away from there! Why are you here?

Jack: -tells the truth-

Guards: -don't believe him-

MUSIC!

Norrington: Hey babe, even though I totally babysitted you when you were like 6 or whatever, I think it'd be pretty sweet if you married me.

Elizabeth: I can't breathe.

Norrington; I know, it must be breathtaking to have somebody as amazing as myself even speak to you, let alone propose to you.

Elizabeth: Oh my god, I'm dying!

Norrington: Yes, yes, that's nice dear. Now as I was saying, I think you're really hot and stuff.

Elizabeth: I'm going to fall off the cliff now.

Norrington: Hold on just a second!

Elizabeth: Look at me! Here I go, falling off the cliff!

Norrington: Yes, falling off the cliff of love. It's understandable. Now, just let me finish.

Elizabeth: I'm falling now! Those rocks are pretty sharp, I'd totally hate to hit them or something. So whenever it's convenient for you…

Norrington: For God's sake Elizabeth! SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! Dammit, woman!

Elizabeth: -falls-

Norrington: dramatic sigh So, that's what I'm thinking. What do you think?

Elizabeth: -is still falling-

Norrington: -assumes the I-am-gayer-than-you-will-ever-be position- Now where did she get herself off to?

STORY TIME WITH HOT DRUNK HYPOTHETICAL PIRATE MAN!

Elizabeth: -hits the water, but conveniently misses the sharp pointy rocks-

Norrington: OH MY GOD ELIZABETH FELL OFF THE CLIFF! I TOTALLY HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW AND/OR WHEN THAT HAPPENED!

Governor: Oh my god! Elizabeth fell off the cliff! How could anyone have ever seen that coming? I sure didn't.

Norrington: I'll save her!

Other dude: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Norrington: What is it! I am trying to save my hot and sexy underage bride-to-be.

Other dude: But sir, you'll ruin your pretty tights and your fluffy hat!

Norrington: OH MY GOD! I totally forgot about that!

Other dude: Oh…and there's rocks. And they're sharp and hard and whatnot.

Norrington: Sooooo…is anybody gonna, like, save her or something?

Governor: Well, maybe there's like some pirate guy on that boat across the harbor there and then he can like jump in the water and save her from drowning or whatnot. And then maybe after her secret evil hypothetical pirate medallion that's in her cleavage makes all the evil hypothetical pirate guys that don't exist come here and destroy the town. But then maybe that one kid we rescued from the water a really long time ago can like save her from the hypothetical pirates or something. OR maybe she'll just drown. Hey, is there anymore brandy?

Elizabeth: -is drowning-

Jack: -is the only person in the entire world that knows how to swim-

Wind: -changes-

Governor: What's going on? Isn't my hat particularly floof-y today?

Skinny Guard: So do you think that the fact that the wind just completely changes and the water like had an earthquake means that some hypothetical evil pirates of doom are coming?

Fat Guard: No.

Jack: -sexually harasses Elizabeth…except not-

Elizabeth: -IS ALIVE!-

Jack: So, besides the fact that you're lying on the dock in your underwear, can you like tell me why you have this uberly evil hypothetical pirate medallion of doom.

Caitlin: She looks pretty there. Wet, but pretty.

Kelsey: uh….

Caitlin: That's not what I meant!

Governor: Oh my god! Thank you so much Mr. Drunken Hypothetical Pirate Man for saving my daughter. How can I…EWWWWWWWWWWW! HE HAS DIRT UNDER HIS FINGERNAILS! KILL HIM!

Elizabeth: No you can't do that!

Governor: OH YEAH! The plot thingy! I'm so sorry, I forgot. Please continue.

Norrington: -is bitter…and has a white wig-

Norrington: OH MY GOD! He has a letter on him! -frisks Jack- You have a compass that doesn't point north, only one shot in your gun. You totally need to go on Excessively Feminine Male Plan for the Hypothetical Pirate Man! A-HEM! -snaps fingers in an unmanly fashion-

Excessively Feminine Man: Yes honey? What's up? You look sooooo fabulous in those tights!

Norrington: Do you think so? They don't make my but look too big?

Excessively Feminine Man: Not at all!

Getting back to the movie now…

Governor: Wait! But if we don't kill him then he's gonna get Elizabeth kidnapped and go gallivanting across the ocean and make us hunt her down and fight some hypothetical undead pirates. So maybe we should kill him because then I could just go home and take a nap.

Jack: steals Elizabeth NO! THEN THE PLOT WOULD DIE…AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BE ON EXCESSIVELY FEMININE MALE PLAN FOR THE HYPOTHETICAL PIRATE MAN!

Excessively Feminine Man: Oh silly, we're not that bad!

Some stuff happens.

Jack: -runs away-

Excessively Feminine Man: chases him Come back, silly! I can make you look hot and sexy! Come on! We can have a hypothetical pirate fashion show!

Jack conveniently winds up where Will will be in a little bit.

Will: -talks to inanimate objects-

Will and Jack: -have a battle of hotness-

Caitlin: (in a sing-song-voice) Will is a eunuch, Will is a eunuch! Wait…

Donkey: -has been scarred for life-

Will has absolutely no life.

Jack is a man-whore! Yay!

Woo.

Will: -pelvic thrust-

Caitlin: Why won't they stop fighting! They're going to mess up their prettiness! It wouldn't matter if they were ugly, but they're pretty!

Jack: -cheats-

Will: -won't move-

Door: -is getting beat down-

Excessively Feminine Man: Open up silly! Come on, you're gonna look so FABULOUS!

Jack: Please move! I don't wanna be on Excessively Feminine Male Plan for the Hypothetical Pirate Man!

Will: -is confused-

Random Drunk Man: -beats Jack over the head-

Jack: -falls-

Excessively Feminine Man: -beats down door with his gay pride-

Excessively Feminine Man: There you are! I have been looking all over for you! Will! Oh my god! I haven't seen you since last season on Excessively Feminine Male Plan for the Elvish Bow Hunter Man! I see you're having your mid-life crisis, but this hot blacksmith look is totally working for you. You're fierce! Just fierce!

Norrington: Aww! No fair! You can't have a pridefest without me! Now just hold on while I go arrest this icky hypothetical pirate.

Jack: -is in Excessively Feminine Male Plan's torture chamber-

Elizabeth: -is not-

Maid's boobs: -almost fall out of dress-

Maid: Must have been quite a day for you.

Elizabeth: Yeah, the Commodore proposing was sooooo unexpected.

Maid: I meant the almost-getting-kidnapped-by-the-hypothetical-pirate thing.

Elizabeth: Oh…yeah…that…sure.

The hypothetical pirates are coming! The hypothetical pirates are coming!

Governor: So, has my daughter given you an answer yet?

Norrington: No, for some reason she seemed really distracted by falling off a cliff and getting almost kidnapped by that hypothetical pirate. I just don't get women.

Ron Weasley: I totally dig what you're saying.

Norrington: Dude, you're in the wrong movie.

Ron: No I'm not! Look! VOLDEMORT!

Norrington: Ohmigosh! Where? pulls out wand

Ron: -runs away-

Norrington: Damn! He lied! And I totally was gonna fight Voldemort! HARRY NEEDS ME!

Governor: Hey what's that big metal ball flying straight at us?

Norrington: CANNONFIRE!

Governor: Oh, that's nice.

Norrington: -sexually harasses Governor Swan…no, he really does….really, I promise-

Jack: I know those guns! They sound totally different from every gun in the entire world!

Prisoner: -conveniently explains the entire back-story for the audience-

Random blowing up of things.

Running, yelling, oh-my-God-the-hypothetical-pirates-are-killing-everybody, etc.

Maid: They've come to kidnap you!

Elizabeth: What?

Maid: You're the governor's daughter!

Elizabeth: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I totally had no idea! OH MY GOD.

Pirate: -is bald-

Other Pirate: -has a nasty eye-

Pirate: The gold speaks to us! My precious!

Elizabeth: -conveniently knows the hypothetical pirate code-

Pirates: -are hypothetical-

Elizabeth: -is kidnapped-

All the prisoners except for Jack: -escape-

Hypothetical Pirate man with dreadlocks: -mocks Jack-

Hypothetical Pirates: -are cursed-

CURSED! HINT! HINT! HINT! FORESHADOWING!

Caitlin: MONKEY!

Sasquatch: -bitch slaps Elizabeth-

Hypothetical Pirate Captain (Barbosa): We're hypothetical pirates. We're dumb.

Caitlin: Elizabeth is lying again! And it got her in trouble! See, if she would've just said her real name then she wouldn't have to be kidnapped by hypothetical pirates!

Kelsey: They probably would've killed her.

Caitlin:…so?

Blah, blah, blah.

Will is overreacting….again.

And Norrington is a prick.

Will is still overreacting.

Jack is still in the Excessively Feminine Male plan's torture chamber.

Will: Hey, I'll totally break you out of the torture chamber and frolic across the Caribbean with you if you'll help me find Elizabeth.

Jack: What's your name?

Will: William Turner?

Jack: -ponder, ponder, ponder-

Will: -is confused-

Jack: hmm…after your father?

Will: Yeeeeeeeeah…

Jack: -ponder, ponder, ponder- Okay! Let's go!

Will and Jack: -leave-

Jack: Let's commandeer a ship!

Will: Okay!

Jack and Will: -steal…er…commandeer a boat...ship, they commandeer a ship-

Will is being stupid.

Norrington: Everybody leave the boat! EVERY SINGLE PERSON! I don't want to see anybody at all on this boat! Everybody get on the other boat! NOW!

Jack and Will: -get on the completely abandoned other ship-

Norrington: -realizes he is an idiot-

Jack and Will: -leave-

Norrington: Everybody get back on the other boat!

Random Sailor Guy: -misses the boat-

Jack: -rubs it in Norrington's face-

The good boat: -is commandeered-

Excessively Feminine Man: But I needed that boat for the parade!

Story time with Jack and Will!

Will: You knew my father!

Jack: No. Will… I am your father.

Will: Really!

Jack: No.

Will: Oh.

Jack: But you're dad was a pirate.

Will: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh my god! You're lying! YOU LIAR!

Jack: Dude, stop being such a bitch.

Will: -is bitter-

Jack: Hey, we're gonna go to the 6th Harry Potter Book now.

Will: The 6th Harry Potter Book?

Jack: The 6th Harry Potter Book.

WELCOME TO THE 6th HARRY PORTTER BOOK!

Everybody: -is drunk and violent-

Jack: Soooo…I'm gonna go find the Black Pearl.

Gibbs: -chokes-

Jack: -keeps talking-

Gibbs: -is still choking-

Harry Potter: I'LL SAVE YOU! -saves Gibbs-

The Fat Lady is in love with Will. Ha.

Harry Potter is in love with the Fat Lady…except not.

ON THE HYPOTHETICAL PIRATE SHIP!

Hypothetical Pirates: -sexual innuendo-

Caitlin: You don't know what this is, do ye? It's a pirate medallion. This is Aztec gol…

Kelsey: CAITLIN! What are you doing!

Caitlin: Reciting the entire Pirates script.

Kelsey: -glares at Caitlin-

Caitlin: What!

Kelsey: Caitlin, you can't do that. Fanfiction will have a heart attack… and DIE! And then they'll take away our lovely, innocent parody… FOREVER!

Caitlin: -is bitter, and recites the whole script in her head in 7.47524562 seconds-

Kelsey: Caitlin…are you having a problem?

Caitlin: -death rays-

Kelsey: Why do you know all this anyway?

Caitlin: …all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust.

Kelsey: Shut up!

Caitlin: -will not shut up-

Elizabeth: -has fun with the hypothetical pirates-

Back in the 6th Harry Potter Book.

Jack's Crew: -is incompetent-

It is raining now…whoopee!

The Black Pearl: -is permanently surrounded by fog-

Elizabeth: -is being brought into the secret hypothetical pirate lair-

The Boats: -are dead-

Will: -is wearing a peach ascot… haha… peach-

Excessively Feminine Man: -is proud-

Gibbs: Did you know Jack was the captain of the Black Pearl?

Will: Really? -ponder, ponder, ponder- That may or may not be important later.

Gibbs: And just so I don't have to explain it later, Barbossa lead a mutiny against Jack and now Jack has 1 shot that he's gonna shoot Barbossa with. Just so you know.

Back hair!

The Lair: -is shiny-

Sasquatch: Oh my god, everybody is stupid but I am soooo hot.

Row, row, row your boat into the hypothetical pirate cave. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a hypothetical dream.

Barbossa: -is way too energetic-

The Cursed Treasure of Cortez: -is cursed-

Jack: Don't do anything stupid.

Will: -does something stupid-

Jack: I told you not to do anything stupid!

Will: You're supposed to be knocked out!

Jack: -is knocked out-

Barbossa: -thinks he broke the curse-

He is WRONG!

Barbossa: -shoots people-

Somebody forgot to take their happy pills.

Barbossa: -explains everything in 7 seconds-

Random Guy: It was you who sent Bootstrap Bill to the depths!

Somewhere in the Depths...

Bootstrap Bill: Soo…I've been down here for like a really long time. I wonder if my son still has that evil hypothetical pirate medallion I gave him?

Somewhere Not in the Depths...

Jack: -is not dead-

Will: -doesn't save Jack-

Jack: When you totally left me on that little island, which has very good rum by the way, you forgot, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

Barbossa: I totally won't be makin' that mistake again.

Barbossa in the Future: -makes that mistake again-

On the Boat…

Will: -is feeling Elizabeth up-

GASP! In a Disney movie! The SHAME!

Elizabeth: I was afraid you were a pirate. That would've been awful.

Will: -has to explain everything-

APPLES!

Draco Malfoy: Mmmmm, I sure love apples.

Jack: Me too!

Sasquatch: I am scary. RAWR!

Damn. Barbossa can throw!

Elizabeth: -comes up with a brilliant plan- How about we throw everything off the ship so we can go faster. Then when we end up having to fight the hypothetical pirates we have nothing to shoot at them!

Everybody: That's BRILLIANT!

The Plan: -doesn't work-

Random Chick: It was a good plan… ya know…till it stopped working.

Good Hypothetical Pirates: -fire spoons at the bad hypothetical pirates-

A shooting party, like a Tupperware party… except not.

Nobody: -understands hypothetical pirate language-

MIDGET MAN!

The Dungeon Door: -is blown open-

Elizabeth: The medallion isn't in my cleavage anymore!

Will: OH MY GOD!

Elizabeth: What are we gonna do!

Will: I'll just run down and get it. Try to make sure the mast doesn't fall on the boat so I don't get trapped down there when the boat is sinking and getting blown up. That would just be kind of annoying.

The Mast: -falls-

Monkey: -steals medallion-

Bad Hypothetical Pirates: -capture all the good hypothetical pirates-

Barbossa: Our hope is restored! We have the medallion! Let's blow up the boat since there's absolutely no chance that they only person on the face of planet whose blood we need is trapped in the boat.

Will: -swims out of the burning boat under the bad hypothetical pirates' boat and scales the side of the hypothetical ship in 5.253454234783743545 seconds-

Will: -does more stupid stuff-

Bad Hypothetical Pirate: He looks just like Bootstrap Bill!

Somewhere in the Depths...

Bootstrap Bill: Aw! I always knew my son would look like me!

Somewhere Not in the Depths...

Elizabeth and Jack: -get abandoned on an island-

RUM!

Elizabeth and Jack: -are drunk and musical- REALLY BAD EGGS!

Jack: -is passed out-

Elizabeth: -has elected to burn the entire island-

A smart plan.

Jack: Why is the rum gone!

Elizabeth: Okay…as soon as we get back to wherever it is I'm from, you are so totally going to AA.

The Non-hypothetical British Navy is coming! The Non-hypothetical British Navy is coming!

Norrington: We're not saving Will! He's such a threat to my manly pride!

Elizabeth: I'll totally marry you if you save him!

Norrington: MEN! …LET'S GO!

Back on the Hypothetical Ship of Wonder...

Bad Hypothetical Pirates: are violent with mops.

STORY TIME WITH HYPOTHETICAL PIRATES!

Caitlin: Who is Davie Jones and why does he have a locker? Isn't Davie Jones the guy from the Brady Bunch that everybody was in love with?

It: -is dark-

They: -are on a boat-

Elizabeth: The hypothetical pirates are cursed! They can't be killed!

Navy Dude: The little mermaid already told me!

In the Secret Hypothetical Pirate Lair...

Excessively Feminine Man: -pushing through the crowd of hypothetical pirates- 'Scuse me, thanks babe!

Barbossa: Um…somethin' about blood…

Excessively Feminine Man: Excuse me honey, coming through. Oh! Cute shoes, very now!

Barbossa: More crap about blood-

Will: Excessively Feminine Man!

Excessively Feminine Man: Hi honey! You're looking a little tied up today. Oh well. Captain Barbossa? Hi, yeah. Sorry to interrupt this little shindig, but we have a problem.

Barbossa: …

Excessively Feminine Man: You see, we've had to change the schedule a bit. You know how you were supposed to do Excessively Feminine Male Plan for the Hypothetical Pirate Captain Man next week?

Barbossa: -is shamed-

Excessively Feminine Man: Well, we've had to push it back a week so we could shoot Excessively Feminine Male Plan for the Navy Commodore Man. See, Norrington was supposed to do it the week after you, but then he realized he's going to St. Bart's for a little vay-cay. Is that okay? Good, well then, everything's just peachy isn't it? See you around. Ta Will!

Excessively Feminine Man: -leaves-

Jack: -comes in-

Plot and such.

Jack: -takes piece of the cursed gold stuff-

Nobody notices… because they're dumb.

Barbossa: All hypothetical pirates! Go kill the navy!

Pirates: -walk under the water-

They don't know – duddit, duddit – who we be…

Navy: -gets killed-

Bad Hypothetical Pirates: -can't be killed-

Navy: -is salty-

Jack and Barbossa: -have an incredibly pointless battle-

Elizabeth: -rows a boat all by herself into the secret evil hypothetical pirate lair-

The Good Hypothetical Pirates are cowards.

Bad Hypothetical Pirate: -steals governor's wig-

Governor: OH MY GOD! NOT MY WIG! ANYTHING BUT MY WIG! You like my daughter don't you? Have her, just GIVE ME BACK MY WIG!

In the Lair...

Jack: -is a skeleton-

Caitlin: I want an evil hypothetical lair

Barbossa: ARRRRRRRR!

Caitlin: ARRRRRRRR!

Will and Elizabeth: -are confused-

Jack and Will: Swish, swish, BANG!

Will: -is magical… and pretty-

Curse: -is broken-

Barbossa is bleeding.

Barbossa: "I can breathe for the first time!"

Barbossa: -feels dead-

The first pirate to die besides Barbossa: -is black-

This movie is ethnically diverse but still unfair to African American hypothetical pirates.

Will: -kills the moment-

Elizabeth: -is engaged-

Will: -is bitter-

SEXUAL TENSION!

Back at the place where they started from...

Jack: -is getting hanged-

Will: -has a hat-

Bird: -poops-

Fat Guard: -gets pooped on-

Will: Elizabeth, even though it's really late and was totally obvious throughout the entire movie and even though your fiancé is totally standing right next to you, I love you.

Elizabeth: -"passes out"-

Will: -saves Jack-

Jack and Will are the 3 Musketeers…except not… because there's only 2 of them.

The Stunt Doubles: -are really good-

Jack and Will: -are surrounded-

Elizabeth: Hey! I'm kind of in love with Will and even though I'm engaged to you and we're surrounded by people with guns, I'm gonna stand here with him because he has a really big hat.

Norrington: You like him better than me?

Elizabeth: Pretty much.

Norrington: cries I'M SO DEVASTATED! I FEEL SO VULNERABLE! HOW WILL MY HEART EVER HEAL FROM THIS HORRIBLE TRAGEDY!

Canadian Chick That Sings the Titanic Theme Song: "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feeeeeeeeeeel you."

Excessively Feminine Man: YES!

The Wall: -is in the way-

Jack: -trips-

Jack: I'm falling!

The Hypothetical Ship: -is conveniently there-

Governor: Maybe we should let him go so that there could hypothetically be a sequel and we could all get paid some more.

Will: -is finally loved-

Awwwww.

Governor: Sooooo, you like him now? But he's not rich and of our social class!

Elizabeth: Yes, he's my hypothetical pirate man.

They kiss.

Jack: -is reunited with his hypothetical pirates-

The Code: -is followed by no one…ever-

Caitlin: Hey! That random chick was in Crossroads!

Kelsey: How do you know this?

Caitlin: …

Jack: And really bad eggs...drink up me 'hearties yo ho!

The Sequel: -is set up-

Credits.

FIN.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so, it took a whole crap load of crap to finally get this story posted and keep it posted, so it would be like the most awsomest thing of ever if you took3.524684525 seconds of your life to review this story. We would love you for forever and a day and a half. Soooooo... REVIEW, s'il vous plait:)


End file.
